Adiccion Unica
by Chocobo Mag
Summary: Una historia llena de suspenso, misterio y algo de romance. Para saber de que trata, entren y leanla :D  Status: en proceso.
1. Chapter 1

**Adiccion Unica**

**Introduccion:**

_Porque eres asi? Que ganas al hacer eso? Te llevaremos al sicólogo.._ era lo que siempre me repetían mis padres, mi hermana mayor, todos en pocas palabras. Me sentía sola en el mundo, solo _yo y mis agujas. _

_Yo y mis agujas._

_Yo y mis agujas._

Me repetía eso todos los días, mientras mis compañeros del colegio me llamaban loca. Yo no quería ser una de las demás, quería ser ELLA, La chica única que reconocieran por algo increíble, bizarro o escalofriante. Mi vida giraba al rededor de esa idea, desde que soy pequeña.

**1er Capitulo: Tormenta.**

-Astrella, Yo y tu padre saldremos a cenar y luego al cine, y Jenika esta en su cita con Leon, deacuerdo? Te quedaras unas horas sola, tu hermana no lleva llaves asi que tendras que abrirle. Cuidate cariño. – dijo una mujer delgada, figura de una madre cuarentona pero guapa, cabello café, hondulado y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos oscuros, su madre, muy apurada vocifero mientras se arreglaba el vestido y salía por la puerta siguiendo a su esposo.

- como digas, que les vaya bien. – grito una chica de cabellos rubio palido, ondulado y largo, de ojos verde lima, y de piel color perla, con mejillas rosadas, agitando los dedos y alzando la voz para hacerse escuchar arriba del rujido del motor del convertible negro de la pareja –alfin la casa sola! – grito cuando se alejaron a una distancia considerable y cerro de un portazo.

Se sento en uno de los sillones de cuero negros de su sala, encendio su televisión y saco su celular para llamar a su amiga Diezela.

_Astrella Calico! Milagro que escucho de ti! Como te trata la vida?-_

Hola Diezela, te tengo algo que seguro no podras resistir, mi casa, sola. Ahora. Vienes o que? –

_Saauuchh no me lo pierdo! Llego en 5 minutos.-_

Ok, te espero apurate!- dijo y colgó.

'Mientras llega puedo usar mi forma individual de divertirme..' pensó mientras subia las escaleras apurada y abría la puerta negra de su habitación. Abrió una caja con candado y saco una aguja, que se clavo delicadamente en la piel suave de su mano izquierda. Continuo haciendo eso hasta que sintió la mano dormida, se saco las agujas y se labo la mano con alcohol, desinfectante y se ponía bendas. – si Diezela me ve asi, se pondrá igual que mi madre!- razonò y abrió su ropero negro, saco ropa limpia y se la puso. Se miro en el espejo.

"_unas botas negras, mallas de leopardo grises, una falda con cadenas y candados unidos entre si y una blusa con volanes negros formando las mangas, unos guantes sin dedos hasta la muñeca y cabello despeinado. Perfecta, si no fueras yo saldría contigo" _dijo una voz en su mente y sonrio ante el comentario. De pronto, un timbre la despertó de su charla consigo misma. Corrió mientras tarareaba una canción de Lynard Slynard.- Diezel! Pasa- dijo inexpresivamente mientras su amiga, de ojos azules cubiertos con unos pupilentes negros que junto con su tonalidad natural hacían un color café verdoso, cabello café con las puntas mal teñidas de rojo y morado, y un vestido con fondo de tutu rosa, y unas botas militares verdes. – Hola agujas- saludo y se sento comodamente en el sillón.

Pasaron largo rato charlando, peleando, riéndose, etc. No se percataron de que en la ventana cerca de ellas se veía perfectamente la tormenta eléctrica que se estaba celebrando afuera.

Cayó un trueno al lado de la ventana, y las chicas gritaron por el sonido tan alarmante.

Lo ultimo que se escucho fuera en la tormenta fue un grito desgarrador y un sonido metalico horripilante. Despues, todas las luces se apagaron y Astrella Calico cerro fuertemente los ojos.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, estoy empezando con esto de los fanfics y si son malos no teman en decirmelo, empezare a hacer de total drama las 3 temporadas, y cosas asi (: si tienen alguna peticion sobre historias o poemas o lo qe se les ocurra diganme y aver si los puedo hacer, ahora estoy de vacaciones y con el tiempo libre puedo escribir :D tambien hago dibujos en deviantart relacionados con mis fanfics, cuando los publique avisare en alguna historia. **

**Bueno, es todo.**

**casi**

**esta semana saldre de vacaciones por una semana o mas asi que TALVEZ no pueda publicar. esperemos que en el hotel haya interner :B**

**Chaoo! :D si quieren que la traduzca en ingles puedo hacerlo (:**

**NO TOMARLA SIN PERMISO! ESTO ES PROPIEDAD DE MagoCrazyMe. NO TOMAR SIN EL PERMISO DE LA AUTORA.**

**y si la toman, sean amables de poner que yo fui la autora (: aunque no veo porque la querrian tomar xD  
**


	2. Capitulo 2: Las sombras

**BUENO, PERDONEN POR NO SUBIR CAPITULO EN MUUCHO TIEMPO, ME DESCONECTE UN TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR Y ME DEDIQUE A LEER (: **

**Y GRACIAS A ESA LECTURA, ME LLEGO INSPIRACION :D**

**OJALA LES GUSTE, SUBIRE UN CAPITULO CADA 3ER DIA. DISFRUTENLO, COMENTEN Y REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

Astrella Calico cerr fuertemente sus ojos verdes, sinti que algo calido se enroscaba en su cintura y abri un ojo para descubrir a su amiga Diezela enroscada en su estomago, con los ojos cerrados y una mueca de horror en sus labios.  
- ire a ver que fue eso..- dijo ella con valentia, se levanto soltandose del fuerte abrazo y se dirijio a la puerta poniendose una gabardina larga y negra con impermeable y estampados de estrellas grices, se puso el gorro y unas botas impermeables del mismo estampado, salio con algo de miedo y se horrorizo al ver un cuerpo al parecer femenino tirado en el piso, todavia no muerto pero con algo goteandole de la boca, se arrastraba lentamente hacia la calle desierta, la pobre Astrella se debat a internamente tratando de decidir si ayudarla ella misma o llamar una ambulancia, cuando escucho otro desgarrador grito detras de ella.

- LLAMEMOS A LA POLICIA! ESTO PUDO SER UN INTENTO DE ASESINATO! vamos Astrella, no estamos seguras aqui afuera.. -dijo su amiga con su voz chillona y algo infantil.

- pero.. tenemos que hacer algo!- dijo ella con un susurro.

Entonces la mujer del suelo emitio un sonido parecido a un aullido, un aullido parecido al que hacen los lobos heridos, Astrella y Diezela la miraron con algo de horror y lastima.

- Astrella, enserio vamonos!- dijo aun mas asustada la chica.

- esta bien..- contesto algo nerviosa y se dio la vuelta para entrar a su hogar, ignorando otro gemido de la moribunda mujer, cerrando la puerta con varios cerrojos.

Mientras tanto, unos hombres altos y con abrigos largos se acercaron a ella, parandose debajo de una lampara de calle que tintineaba, ya casi inservible.  
uno de ellos, el de mayor estatura pero de apariencia muy guapo se acerco a ella y se arrodillo a su lado. Por unos instantes, la luz del farol le ilumino su rostro, revelando una cicatriz que recorria desde su ceja derecha hasta su mejilla, y otra atravezando su labio inferior, unos ojos azul claro muy hermosos y cabello cafe muy largo y liso. hizo un ademan de que los demas se acercaran y los sujetos tomaron a la pobre mujer por sus brazos y piernas, cargandola como una camilla y desapareciendo en una cortina de humo brillante.

Astrella se sorprendio al ver solo que los hombres desaparecian, y pesta o varias veces, tratando de aclarar si lo que vio era verdad o una broma que su propio subconsciente le jugaba.

- eh.. voy al ba o.. -dijo ella con algo de ansiedad y corrio a el ba o mas cercano, cerro la puerta con el pestillo y saca de un cajon una cajita de agujas, saca varias y las va deslizando suavemente dentro de su piel de porcelana, disfrutando la sensacion, y observando como peque as gotas de sangre rojiza se deslizaba por su piel. Pero se escucho un debil susurro cerca de la puerta y Astrella saco delicada pero apuradamente las agujas de su fina piel, se deshizo de ellas arrojandolas al inodoro y se desinfecto las heridas, se volvio a poner los guantes y salio como si nada.

Pero lo que llego a su mente hizo que le diera un escalofrio, corrio y se asomo rapidamente por las gruesas cortinas de la ventana y vio un auto plateado que iba a una velocidad muy rapida subirse a la banqueta y chocar contra un buzon, el cual no se movio pero hizo un gran da o al auto, una chica fina de cabello cafe claro y ojos verde oscuro bajo del auto, al parecer iba borracha ya que llevaba los jeans rotos de las rodillas, estaba desgarrado por la mitad de una de sus piernas y la blusa rosa claro estaba manchada de algo que parecia vino, llevaba el cabello lleno de ramitas y el maquillaje algo corrido, pero aun asi trato de arreglarse antes de tocar la puerta, se aliso el cabello con su saliva, y se rocio algo de su perfume, lo guardo en su bolsa y alguien dentro del auto le grito.

-nos vemos mu eca sexi!- dijo Leon, un chico fomido de musculos impresionantes, bastante guapo con cabello negro y corto, demasiado borracho y arranco el auto, alejandose y perdiendose en la obscuridad de las calles.

La recien llegada toco el timbre con dedos temblorosos y espero. Astrella miro a ambos lados por la ventana antes de abrirle a su hermana, pero en ese momento se alarmo, una sombra se acercaba por la calle y iba directamente hacia su desafortunada hermana. No habia tiempo de pensar, debia actuar, y cuanto antes.

* * *

**eso es todo, se que es algo corto este capitulo pero casi no tenia tiempo y lo hize muy noche, me estaba durmiendo xD GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**MAGO3  
**


End file.
